In the documentation industry, a person normally a finder needs to find a paper in a stack of papers. To do so, the finder would use a rubber sleeve, or otherwise known as a fingertip, fitted to the index finger. As such, the use of the rubber sleeve allows the user to flip through pages and pages in a stack of papers to find a particular paper. This approach works for a short period until the finger gets soggy and wet due to the rubber. Furthermore, the rubber sleeve puts compression stress on the finger and can cause pain during prolong use of the rubber sleeve. The rubber sleeve has been know to be tubular and sometime contains a surface pattern such as ribs, projections, or ridges, which assist in gripping the paper. In other known designs the sleeve is made of rubber or a gel rubber and have holes to act as ventilation. While the rubber sleeve is a solution to flipping paper, the instant invention improves the experience of flipping a stack of papers.